¿A quíen?
by Luisa Kou
Summary: Serena queda huérfana a los 16 años de edad, es aceptada en una nueva familia en la cual se encuentra su amiga incondicional y su hermanastro quien vive enamorado de ella. El amor de su vida muere de una forma terrible y es ahí donde en verdad empieza la pelea de dos hombres por su amor.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

En un pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio donde el sol hacia su desaparición para al fin anunciar la llegada de la noche, dos hermosas rubias de 18 años trataban de convencer a su madre de poder salir esa noche.

-Por favor mamá, ayúdanos a convencer a papá de salir esta noche- Dijo la rubia con un listón de color rojo en la cabeza con forma de moño.

-Pero si salieron el fin de semana pasado Mina, no creo que las deje salir de nuevo-Contesto la madre de esta.

-Por favor mamá Ikuko, nos esmeramos tanto en obtener buenas calificaciones en la preparatoria y es así como nos pagan- Respondió al fin la otra rubia quien portaba un singular peinado en dos coletas.

-Lo se Serena pero…- Contesto Ikuko pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Si mamá eso no es justo- dijo Mina poniendo una cara de pucheros.

-Si mamá Ikuko no es justo, además solo iremos a la casa de una compañera de la prepa, la verdad no es la gran cosa, te aseguro que no nos pasara nada malo.

-Así es mamá, por favor déjanos ir si?- Pregunto esperezada Mina.

-Esta bien niñas ustedes ganan, vallan a cambiarse mientras yo trato de convencer a su padre- les contesto Ikuko, pues sabia que con ellas dos juntas nunca se podía ganar.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MAMÁ!- Gritaron las rubias al unisolo mientras que salían corriendo hacia sus habitaciones para empezar a arreglarse.

Ambas chicas se metieron a la regadera rápidamente y en menos 20 minutos ya estaban listas.

-Pero Mina como crees que iremos al antro con estas ropas- pregunto Serena no muy convencida de su vestimenta pues traía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, unos converse color rosa y una blusa al mismo color que su calzado.

-Shh! Cállate Serena o mamá nos escuchara- Regaño Mina a Serena quien traía un short un poco corto, una blusa de tirantes color lila y unas sandalias- Aparte no iremos así al antro, mete la ropa que te vas a poner dentro de una mochila, ya veremos después donde nos cambiamos- Dijo Mina entregándole una mochila en color rosado.

-Aggh esta bien Mina confiare en ti esta vez, pero si tus papas nos descubren tu serás la responsable de esto.

-Si Serena ya no seas llorona y apresúrate- Contesto Mina ayudándole a hacer su maleta.

Ya listo todo, las chicas bajaron de sus habitaciones para por fin salir de casa, pero cuando pasaban por la sala una voz proveniente de esta interrumpió su andar.

-Coff, coff- Aclaro su garganta para atraer la atención de las rubias-¿A dónde señoritas?-

-A una fiesta papi, creí que ya te lo había dicho mamá-Contesto Mina.

-Uhm si, creo que tu madre me menciono algo de eso-Hizo una pausa- Pero no me convenció del todo así que no saldrán señoritas-

-Pero papá porque!- Contesto Mina a su padre.

-Ya kenji no seas malo con ellas y ya deja que se vallan porque después se les hará tarde o no niñas?- Dijo su madre mientras salía de la cocina.

-Si ya se nos esta haciendo muy tarde, todavía tenemos que arreglarnos- hizo una pausa tratando de ordenar sus ideas rápidamente para no ser descubierta- digo cambiarnos para ponernos las pijamas no es cierto Mina- Serena le dio un codazo a Mina para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Si mamá, tenemos que estar ya en la casa de Lita-Dijo tratando de convencer a sus padres para que por fin las dejaran irse.

-Esta bien niñas pueden ir, pero con una condición- Recalco el padre de familia.

-¿Cual es?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las rubias.

-Que le den a papá un mega beso de despedida- Dijo esto mientras abría los brazos para recibir lo que había pedido.

Las chicas solo se sonrieron entre si pero solo Mina corrió a los brazos de su padre para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Serena solamente los miraba.

-Tu también Serena-Dijo Ikuko.

Serena rio para si misma y corrió para darle un beso en la otra mejilla a kenji mientras este cargaba en sus piernas a las rubias como si fueran niñas de 3 años.

-Serena sabes que aunque no eres nuestra hija de sangre, siempre te querremos como una- Dijo Kenji para después depositarle un beso en la frente, mientras que a serena le brotaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ya Serena no seas llorona y mejor despídete porque se nos hace tarde-Menciono Mina para no ver llorar a su amiga, mejor dicho hermana.

-Es cierto-Dijo esto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que había dejado escapar- Nos vamos, los veremos mañana en la mañana.

-Si hijas mías, vallan con cuidado-Contesto Kenji.

-Hablen cuando lleguen a casa de Lita chicas-Ahora la que hablo fue Ikuko.

-Esta bien mamá, adiós- Contesto Mina para después salir por la puerta de enfrente.

Para cuando las chicas se fueron, Ikuko se sentó en las piernas de Kenji para así poder atraer toda su atención.

-Le estas agarrando cariño no es cierto- Le dijo Ikuko a kenji.

-Y como no quererla, si es idéntica a nuestra hija aparte de que ella es una niña muy buena- Contesto Kenji.

-Lo se, Serena es una niña muy dulce y tierna, lastima que perdió a sus padres en aquel accidente-

Dijo Ikuko bajando un poco la cabeza al recordar aquella noticia en donde le informaron que sus mejores amigos habían fallecido.

-Lo se es una lastima- Toma delicadamente la barbilla de su esposa para que esta lo viera a los ojos- pero desde nos hicimos responsables de ella nosotros somos su familia y haremos todo lo posible para que ella sea feliz verdad- Le sonrió a su amada esposa.

-Si, lo haremos- Dijo al fin Ikuko para después darle un tierno beso en los labios a su marido.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad, 3 hermanos se arreglaban ya que esa noche saldrían de "cacería" como ellos le decían a los antros de la ciudad.

-Listos chicos- Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos.

-Yo ya estoy, pero Seiya aun no termina de arreglarse- Le consto Yaten.

-Hay ese niño es caso perdido- Dijo para si mismo mientras caminaba a la habitación del pelinegro- Seiya apresúrate o te dejaremos aquí-

-Ya voy Taiki espera por favor- Se escucho la voz de Seiya en el interior de la habitación-

15 minutos después…

-¡Listo!, ¿nos vamos?- Menciono el pelinegro llegando a donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-Valla hasta que por fin sales, tanto tiempo que te la pasas arreglándote Seiya y siempre sales igual- Le dijo Yeten.

-Cállate Yeten, a ti que te importa como me arregle o no-Contesto en un tono un poco enfadado.

-Me importa mucho porque por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde y no se si nos hagan valida la reservación aun.

-Ahora veras Yeten- Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que preparaba su puño para golpear a su hermano menor.

-Ya tranquilícense ustedes dos- Los regaño Taiki- En verdad parecen niños chiquitos-

-Seiya empezó- Contesto Yaten.

-Claro que no, tú fuiste el que empezaste Yaten- Dijo esto volviéndose a enojar.

-¡Ya basta!- Les grito Taiki para que dejaran de pelear de una vez por todas.

-Okey esta bien, tratare de que Seiya ya no quiera golpearme- Dijo el peliplateado.

-Oye!- Refunfuño Seiya.

-Y a donde es ese magnifico lugar a donde nos llevaras Taiki- Pregunto Yaten.

-Ya verán, es un antro nuevo en la ciudad, dicen que el ambiente ahí se pone muy agradable, veremos que tal esta-Dijo Taiki mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto.

-¿Y que lugar es ese?-

-Se llama MOONLIGHT.-Menciono el castaño justo después de cerrar la puerta del departamento y así emprender el camino.

Hola chicas!

bueno aquí estoy publicando mi primer fic official! espero que me sigan en esta historia, les aseguro que no se arrepentiran de leerla! habra muchas sorpresas durante la trama de esta! Bienvendidos sean todos!

Luisa Kou :)


	2. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.

Serena y Mina caminaban rumbo sin rumbo fijo, ya que para poder irse de antro primero tenían que encontrar un lugar para cambiarse de ropa.

-Mina ya no puedo mas enserio- Decía Serena al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la orilla de una de las aceras de la cuidad.

-Serena no seas llorona y mejor levántate para poder encontrar un lugar para poder cambiarnos porque ya se nos esta haciendo tarde- Le grito.

-Aush!- Se quejo- Esta bien, pero no me grites en el oído-.

Pasaron 15 minutos y aun no habían encontrado un lugar aceptable.

-Me rindo- Dijo Serena al declarase vencida.

-No serena, debe de existir un lugar- Animo a su amiga.

-No lo creo o tal vez quieras cambiarte en los baños de la gasolinera que acabamos de pasar- Menciono con desagrado.

-Claro que no, no seas tonta, aparte que no viste como se nos quedaban viendo los trabajadores? Imagínate andando en fachas nos comían con la mirada, ahora si nos vieran con la ropa que traemos para el antro, saldremos violadas de ahí- Menciono con algo de miedo al imaginarse tal acto.

-Es cierto, entonces que haremos ahora?- Pregunto sin obtener respuesta alguna.

10 minutos ambas se encontraban sentadas en la banca de la parada del bus, estaban listas para volver a casa cuando un auto se estaciono frente ellas…

-¿A dónde preciosas?- Pregunto un chico rubio que conducía un Ferrari convertible en color rojo.

-Haruka!- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Díganme a donde van?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Pues veras Haru, nosotras emm, ahh pues nosotras íbamos a…- Interrumpió Mina.

-A casa de Lita, es que ella hará una pijamada- Menciono.

-Si a eso, y nos invito así que hacia allá vamos- Mintió.

-Uhm que lastima que estén ocupadas esta noche, yo que pensaba en invitarlas al MOONLIGHT para conocerlo pero ni hablar- Dijo antes de poner en marcha su automóvil.

-Espera!- Grito Mina- Si quieres podemos faltar a la fiesta e irnos contigo hermanito-.

-Si es mejor por que no creo que quieras estar solo en ese lugar o si?- dijo Serena.

-Claro que no, con todas esas lagartonas ni lo mande dios- Menciono mina.

-No lo se chicas, aun son muy jóvenes para estar en lugares, creo que mejor las llevo a la casa de su compañera- Dijo a propósito puesto que sabia perfectamente que sus hermanitas morían de ganas para ir al antro.

-No insistas, nosotras te acompañaremos a ese lugar y te cuidaremos de cualquier tipa que se quiera aprovechar de ti-

-Pero- Hizo una pausa al ver las vestimentas de las rubias- No creo que puedan pasar con esas ropas-.

- Aquí traemos ropa Haruka no te preocupes por eso, solo hay que encontrar un lugar en donde poder cambiarnos- Dijo Serena.

-En ese caso suban- Finalizo el chico al mismo tiempo que les abría las puertas del coche y esperar a que ellas entraran.

Haruka llevo a las chicas al famoso restaurante MIRAGE, el cual era propiedad de una de sus mejores "amigas".

-Michiru-La llamo con suma alegría.

-Cariño, mucho tiempo sin verte Haruka, donde te habías metido?- Le pregunto y le dio un gran abrazo a su amigo.

- Pues ya vez Michiru, los autos son mi vida y ahora estoy preparándome para una gran carrera en EUA- Le contesto.

-Espero que me lleves- Le dijo esto mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Por supuesto preciosa- Le siguió el juego.

-Y quienes son ellas?- Pregunto un tanto celosa pues atrás de Haruka se encontraban Mina y Serena.

-Michiru te presento a mis hermanitas, ellas son Mina y Serena- Le contesto mientras tomaba del hombro a las chicas.

-Mucho gusto- Saludaron.

-El gusto es mio chicas, al fin tengo gusto de conocerlas, Haruka habla mucho de ustedes, ¿les preparo una mesa?

-No linda, hoy no venimos a cenar lo siento, pero la próxima semana no acepto un no por respuesta para volver a salir contigo-Comento- Hoy solo quiero pedirte permiso para que estas chicas puedan cambiarse en tu baño ya que iremos al MOONLIGHT.

-Claro chicas adelante, pueden usar el baño privado que esta arriba si lo desean- Les dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Vallan, aquí las espero.

-De acuerdo, no tardamos.

Las chicas subieron y se cambiaron lo más rápido posible, Mina vestía un vestido blanco a tirantes por detrás de su cuello, un poco holgado de la parte de arriba y con un escote enfrente que llegaba a su obligo. El vestido le llegaba a la altura de sus muslos. El cabello completamente suelto y unas zapatillas de plataforma en color plata.

Por su parte Serena llevaba una falda con holanes en color negro, también a la altura de sus muslos, una blusa de tirantes en color blanco fajada a la falda y como accesorios un collar de fantasía largo y zapatillas altas en color negro. También opto por tener el cabello suelto.

Ya cuando al fin estuvieron listas bajaron para su encuentro con Haruka temiendo que les dijera algo por su atuendo.

-Ya podemos irnos Haru- Hablo Mina a su hermano dirijiendose a la salida del restaurant

-Alto ahí señoritas!- Las detuvo en seco.

-Que pasa Haru, por que las detuviste- Pregunto Michiru un poco desconcertada del modo en como las estaba viendo.

-Pues que no ves como van vestidas Michiru, parecen no se que con esas ropas- Dijo en un tono molesto.

-HARUKA- grito con enfado-Como se te ocurre decirles eso a las chicas, que clase de hombre eres.

-Pues es que solo velas Michiru- Le contesto.

-No le hagan caso niñas, se ven preciosas con esas ropas y mejor ya vallase antes de que haruka cambie de parecer y regresen a casa.

-Gracias por defendernos de el Michiru, la próxima vez vienes con nosotros verdad? – Le pregunto Serena.

-Claro chicas será un gusto.

Después de eso, Haruka se despidió de michiru y emprendieron el camino.

_**HOLA CHICOS!**_

_**MIL PERDONES POR DEJAR ABANDONADISIMO ESTE FIC, ESQUE HE ESTADO TAN ESTRESADA ESTOS MESES QUE NO HABIA TENIDO NADA DE INSPIRACION, PERO CREO QUE POR AHORA ESTA REGRESANDO Y LA APROVECHARE PARA SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA.**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! SE ACEPTAN CUALQUIER TIPO DE CRITICAS Y/O SUGERENCIAS **___

_**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DE LOS ATUENDOS QUE ESTAN USANDO LAS CHICAS PARA QUE SE LAS IMAGINEN JAJAJA!**_

_**Serena: **_ . /_

_**Mina:**_ . /-hrT1AKlU6gg/TVNiCwIFNbI/AAAAAAAAEAY/a2KEOZYDbw8/s400/vestidos%2Bpara%2Bla%2Bdiscoteca%

_**BESOS(K)(K)!**_


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2.

Al llegar a su destino, Haruka estaciono el auto a unas pocas calles de este ya que como hace poco lo habían inaugurado estaba totalmente lleno.

No tardaron mucho en entrar, ya que los dos guaruras que estaban en la entrada del antro ya conocían a Haruka y los dejaron pasar sin hacer fila.

El antro estaba decorado muy modernos, en el ´primer piso se encontraba la gran pista de baile con el DJ al fondo en un tipo escenario. Al lado de la pista se encontraban algunas mesas y sillones de color blanco y negro tipo Lounge. La barra de bebidas estaba a la derecha de la entrada.

Al fondo del primer piso estaban unas escaleras las cuales estaban custodiadas por otras dos guaruras, ya que el segundo piso eran las salas para las personas con pase VIP. Haruka conocía muy bien al dueño del antro, era su mejor amigo de la universidad Darien Chiba y el cual le dio de estos pases para cuando quisiera ir.

Subieron y al encontrar algún lugar donde sentarse pidieron sus bebidas. Haruka encargo una botella de tequila, el cual le fascinaba, y 3 caballitos. El mesero no tardo mucho en regresar con el pedido.

-Aquí tiene su pedido señor- Dijo el mesero.

-Gracias, también podrías traerme unos limones y un salero por favor-

-Claro, en seguida se los traigo-.

Las chicas no sabían que clase de bebidas les había pedido Haruka pero al ver que les habían llevado una botella de tequila hablaron.

-Haruka porque pediste eso, sabes que no somos muy buenas con la bebida- Dijo Serena.

-Vamos serena no seas aguafiestas- Le contesto mina al mismo tiempo que se tomaba un caballito completo y hacia caras extrañas.

-Jajaja si serena diviértete, aquí estoy yo para cuidarlas asi que no te preocupes- La reconforto haruka.

Mina volvió a servir pero esta vez fueron 3 caballitos, uno para cada uno.

-Hagamos una puesta chicos, el primero que haga caras se tomara otro y asi hasta que no siga haciéndolo- Menciono mina emocionada entregándoles a cada uno los vasitos.

-va- asintió haruka para voltear a ver a serena.

-Si no puedo mantenerme de pie va a ser tu culpa Mina- La regaño

-si si, lo que digas, entonces a la cuenta de tres, 1, 2 3-

Los chicos tomaron la bebida, Haruka no realizo ninguna cara ya que estaba acostumbrado, mina aguanto las muecas y la que perdió fue serena.

Asi paso mas o menos 1 hora compitiendo y siempre perdía Serena, la cual ya se encontraba un poco mareada. En ese momento se empezó a escuchar la canción de "Me rio de ti" de Gloria Trevi.

-Vamos Mina, esta canción me encanta- Dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie y tomaba a su amiga del brazo para que también se levantara.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo de la zona VIP los hermanos Kou se encontraban con algunas cervezas y se dedicaban a examinar el lugar en busca de mujeres que les hicieran compañía un rato.

-Alguna que te interese Taiki?- pregunto Seiya a su hermano.

-Ninguna y tu Yaten?

-Son las mismas mujeres de todos los días- Renegó Yaten y cansado de ver y enfocado a su bebida.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- Señalo Taiki a sus hermanos enfocando su vista a las dos rubias despampanantes que se encontraban bailando a mitad de pista.

Serena y Mina bailaban al ritmo de la música, las chicas se movían muy bien pese a su corta edad.

-Valla que saben moverse- Confirmo el peliplateado.

Las chicas bailaron por casi media hora, se encontraban muy agusto bailando y de vez en haciendo algunos movimientos coquetos para todos los hombres que las observaban. Haruka se encontraba muy atento de cada movimiento que hacían las chicas, en especial ponía demasiada atención a cada cosa que realizaba serena.

Los chicos habían bajado a la barra de bebidas ya que querían examinar un poco más de cerca a las rubias.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos- Dijo Yaten al momento en que terminaba de tomar su bebida.

-Veo que no quiere perder el tiempo- Comento Taiki al ver como yaten se acercaba a las rubias y empezaba una charla con Mina.

-Creo que también iré a bailar- Menciono Seiya muy decidido ya que había clavado su mirada en Serena. -ES HERMOSA- Pensó.

-Te acompaño- Le contesto Taiki.

Al momento en que los dos caminaban, algo tomo del brazo a Seiya e hizo que este se detuviera.

-A donde guapo- Le pregunto.

-MALDICIÓN- Se dijo en su mente. –Hola Lita-

-Donde te habías metido Seiyita, me tenias muy abandonada- Le volvió a preguntar.

-He tenido mucho trabajo- Le decía mientras trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-Valla que si, te vi el otro día en la televisión, cantas muy bien mi amor- Le coqueteaba.

-Si gracias- Contesto. –SOLO ESPERO QUE ESA CHICA NO SE VALLA-.

Taiki por su parte no se había dado cuenta que su hermano se había atrasado y de inmediato fue a su blanco.

-Bailamos linda- Le susurro detrás de la oreja.

Serena volteo y se encontró con esos ojos color violeta.

-Claro- Le contesto. Había quedado clavada en esa mirada que no quiso perder esa oportunidad de bailar a su lado.

Lita había arrastrado a Seiya hasta un sillón en donde se encontraba platicando pero Seiya no ponía demasiada atención ya que la chica que le había llamado la atención había desaparecido de su vista.

-Seiya me estas escuchando- Le pregunto Lita muy enojada ya que la había dejado hablando sola.

Seiya aun no la había escuchado ya que había encontrado a su objetivo pero para su mala suerte se encontraba acompañada de su hermano Taiki.

-Discúlpame Lita, tengo que ir al baño- Se disculpo de su acompañante y se levanto de su asiento.

-Claro, pero seiya el sanitario esta para el otro lado- Le grito pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Haruka se encontraba aun en la planta alta del club, acompañado de su "amiguita" Rei Hino pero al igual que Seiya con Lita, no le prestaba mucha atención ya que veía a Serena muy bien acompañada de un tipo, el cual la tenia muy ocupada.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ES ESE?- Susurro molesto.

Mientras con Seiya.

-Coof, Coof- Carraspeo la garganta.

-Que pasa seiya- Pregunto taiki un poco enfadado ya que estaba disfrutando de la cercanía que estaba teniendo con la rubia.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos Taiki, mañana tenemos llamado muy temprano-.

-Grr- Renegó- Esta bien Seiya, Linda perdóname pero creo que tengo que retirarme-Le dijo a serena.

-No te preocupes esta bien- Le contesto Serena.

-Oh, perdóname que mal educado soy linda, te presento a mi hermano Seiya- Los presento.

-Mucho gusto bombón- Le Saludo Seiya al mismo tiempo que le tomaba la mano y le depositaba un beso en ella.

-Igualmente- Contesto Serena totalmente sonrojada por el acto de aquel chico.

Taiki al ver lo que Seiya acababa de hacer, le mando una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-YA VAMONOS- Le dijo a Seiya molesto, ya que no quería que siguiera coqueteando con Serena.

Serena se despidió de los chicos y fue a buscar a su amiga, la cual se encontraba en el baño acomodándose un poco el cabello.

-Serena! Como te fue dime todo!- Le pregunto emocionada.

-La pase muy bien al lado de Taiki, es un chico muy interesante, y a ti mina?-

-Uff, Yaten besa de maravilla- Dijo recordando aquellos besos que se había dado con el peliplateado.

-Ya tan rápido se besaron? Nunca pierdes el tiempo Mina enserio- La regaño, su amiga en realidad era un caso perdido.

-No me digas que tu no lo hiciste Serena, ese chico era igual de guapo que Yaten.

-Claro que no mina, yo no soy tan fácil como tú- Le contesto. Ellas eran tan unidas que no se molestaban que ambas se hablaran de esa forma.

-Deberías intentarlo, se siente de maravilla- Menciono al mismo tiempo en que se mordida el labio inferior al recordad aquellos besos.

-Si, si, lo que digas, mejor busquemos a Haruka, para ya irnos-

-si tienes razón, ya no aguanto estos malditos tacones, aparte no creo que tarde mucho en aparecer, con ese papito que tenías a tu lado esta noche, no dudo que mi hermanito te deje sola mucho tiempo, debe estar molesto-.

-No digas tonterías, sabes bien que a Haruka lo quiero como mi hermano mayor solo eso-

-Pues el no piensa lo mismo que tu-Le dijo Mina.

Al salir del baño no tardaron mucho en encontrar a Haruka, ya que se encontraba muy cerca del sanitario de damas, las había visto entrar hacia un par de minutos y decidió esperarlas afuera de este.

-Es hora de irnos- Les menciono con su tono un tanto molesto

-Claro Haru- Le contesto Serena con su sonrisa la cual derretía al joven y sabia que el enojo de este pasaría.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron la marcha, apenas y las chicas entraron al auto estas quedaron completamente dormidas, mina en el asiento trasero y Serena en el asiento del copiloto.

Al llegar a casa, Haruka estaciono el auto en la cochera, apago el motor y espero unos minutos dentro de el, solo admiraba el rostro de la chica que tenia a su lado.

-Serena, mi Serena, nadie va a volver a cercarte, tu solamente eres MÍA, mi hermosa gatita-Dijo acariciando las mejillas de la joven y depositando un beso en sus labios.

-SK- SK- -

Hola chic s!

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, perdón por mis eternas demoras pero sepan que seguiré con la historia, aunque demore mucho, aquí siempre me tendrán

Espero que les guste, se aceptan comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Byebyee!


End file.
